Talk:Kami
Kami's power Alright, since this is becoming an edit war, we'll have to use this. I don't believe Goku was worn out. It's just not apparent in the manga (not sure about the anime). After he climbed the tower, he didn't appear worn out at all. But after fighting Popo, he appears fine. No sweat drops or slouching. He appears winded from running around the Lookout, and it's visible. When he meets Kami, he appears fine again. I reiterate my point that if he was worn out, there would be a visible indicator like there previously was. In the below thumbs you can clearly tell when he's worn out and when he's not. KamikazePyro 13:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, then that should be removed. However, this says nothing about the Namekian aging process. All it means is that using methods other than brute strength, which is the point of this whole encounter, is something which Mr. Popo counts when he considered who is a good fighter. 14:32, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That's fine then.KamikazePyro 16:09, October 4, 2010 (UTC) I have a problem with Kami's power level. It is stated that it's 220 and Mr. Popo's is 1030. I can undestand the fact that they used different measurements (not sure if I spelled that right) when Popo said that Kami's stronger than him, but not the fact that Kami could repel Goku (who had a power level of 260) by just a snap of his fingers. 01:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Mr. Popo's stated power level is for the Saiyan Saga, while Kami's is when he first met Goku. 01:49, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Date of birth Why is his birth date 242? That's the year when the Nameless Namek was born, and he fissioned himself two hundred years later to make Kami and Piccolo. I went ahead and changed it, if somebody wants to say why... 17:19, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Kami's situatuation is similar to that of Majin Buu and Evil Buu. The Nameless Namek is Kami with his evil part. Once the Nameless Namek released his evil part, he became the Guardian of Earth (= God or Kami in Japanese) and the evil part meterialized into King Piccolo. Kami wasn't born again when he released his evil part. 19:55, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Yea and the evil part is Piccolo. He wasnt born again, then (following your logic). 20:03, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Kami's new info box picture Please, share your opinion. The only thing I don't like about the first picture is that Kami's at the tournament and not at the lookout and second one, the angle is not that good. Kami DB Ep 148 002.png Kami DBZ Ep 99 001.png (beadtmdc (talk) 03:26, September 15, 2017 (UTC)) Both pictures are bad as far as I'm concerned. Second one, the staff is fucked up, and like u said, the angle. First one, well it's a Dragon Ball one, and a Dragon Ball Z one is better. David Kibasennin (talk) 03:35, September 16, 2017 (UTC)